One Week
by C.Cerise
Summary: Primer día: El rumor de que Uraraka y Midoriya estan juntos ha llegado a los oídos de Bakugou ¿Cuál será su reacción? { serie de one-shot por una semana } {HIATUS}
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

— ¿Lo han escuchado? —Las manos de Ashino se estamparon contra la mesa de Kirishima haciéndolo retroceder en su asiento.

Todos los presentes alrededor de Kirishima la miraron.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Se aventuró a preguntar Kirishima primero.

Ashino tomó asiento en las piernas del pelirrojo mirando al resto de los chicos.

— Midoriya y Uraraka han comenzado a salir —Soltó como si nada.

La sorpresa no se hizo tardar en los rostros de Kaminari, Kirishima, Sero y, para sorpresa de todos, de Bakugou.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Pregunto esta vez Bakugou.

— ¿El qué? —Ashina quién ya se había a distraído jugando con el cabello de Kirishima quito parte de su atención para atender al rubio.

— Que la jodida cara redonda y el nerd de mierda de Deku están juntos —La voz de Bakugou esta vez sonó enojada, más de lo normal.

— Ah eso… —La chica en medio del grupo se tomó su tiempo para responder, haciendo impacientar a Bakugou quién fruncía el entrecejo— Midoriya estaba llamando por su nombre a Ochako mientras la tenía de la mano, creo que hablaban de una cita.

El rubio ceniza del grupo no dijo nada más, tan solo chasqueo la lengua llamando la atención de su mejor amigo, título que se había dado el propio Kirishima.

Iba a decir algo cuando al aula vieron entrar a la presunta nueva pareja. Uraraka tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y en su mano había un pequeño bolso, almuerzo probablemente echo por su propia mano, Midoriya estaba a su lado sonriéndole, casi empujando el pequeño cuerpo de Uraraka para qué entrara en el aula.

— Uraraka-san vamos —Pidió con aquella voz tan molesta para Bakugou que solo miraba las manos de Deku en los hombros de la chica.

Algo dentro de Bakugou se removía haciéndolo sentir aún más molesto mirando a aquellos dos que entraban con sus cuerpos casi juntos entre sonrisas y risas. Katsuki se tocó el pecho cuando sintió una opresión en el lado de su corazón, parecía curioso por aquella extraña sensación siendo observado por los ojos de su amigo de armadura mientras todos los demás miraban hacia Uraraka y Deku.

La clase iba sin mayores preocupaciones, todos atendían a lo que el profesor Aizawa contaba sobre el nuevo itinerario que estarían teniendo durante el resto de esa semana.

Bakugou se estaba sintiendo aburrido de todo el parloteo entre Aizawa, el presidente y la vicepresidenta de la clase cuando un blanco papel fue dejado en su mesa, miro al culpable que le dio una sonrisa con sus dientes afilados.

 _Te gusta_. Estaba escrito en el papel.

 _¿De qué carajos habas, imbécil?_ Escribió él pasando el papel.

 _Uraraka, te gusta_. Sentenció por escrito Kirishima.

 _No._ Fue lo único que supo responder.

 _Sí, Uraraka te gusta y que Midoriya este con ella lo detestas, se te nos demasiado en la cara._ Afirmó esta vez su amigo.

Bakugou chasqueo la lengua.

Kirishima río.

 _Jodete, eso no es lo que sucede_. Contesto en negación.

 _Díselo_. Respondió está vez Kirishima.

 _¿El qué?_ Bakugou lo miro con mala cara cuando le entrego el papel.

 _Qué te gusta, díselo y róbala._ Fue la respuesta de Kirishima.

Cuando Bakugou se giró para mirarlo esté se encogió de hombros, el rubio decidió no contestar y concentrarse en lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando.

El timbre dio por terminada la clase y el comienzo del período libre para almorzar. Bakugou se recostó en la mesa usando sus brazos como almohada y mirando disimuladamente a la muchacha que hablaba con sus amigas.

— Entonces ¿Son pareja? —De forma pícara Ashino pregunto con la voz alzada.

Bakugou vio esos ojos chocolate entrar en pánico mientras usaba sus manos y cabeza para negar de forma nerviosa la acusación.

— Deku-kun y yo solo somos amigos, mejores amigos —Contesto casi de forma automática pero sonriendo.

— ¿Y por qué te llamo por tu nombre? —Pregunto nuevamente Ashino.

Parecía un interrogatorio, uno que hacía ruborizar a Uraraka hasta la médula.

— Me parece que estás mal entendido la situación —Contesto tímida.

— Uraraka-san… —Deku llegó para interrumpir el interrogatorio.

Lucia nervioso, igual que Uraraka.

Bakugou molesto al ver que sacaba el almuerzo recordó las palabras escritas por Kirishima: díselo y róbala, chasqueo la lengua y se incorporó haciendo ruido y llamando la atención de gran parte de la clase.

— Oe, Ochako ven —Bakugou saboreo el decir su nombre en alto para que toda la clase lo escuchará.

Uraraka lo miro, no sabía si atemorizada o sorprendida.

— ¿Yo? —Pregunto señalándose a si misma.

— ¿Existe alguna otra Ochako en esta jodida clase? No lo creo, así que mueve tu trasero hacia acá —La mirada carmesí del rubio estaba puesta en aquellos dulces ojos chocolate.

Uraraka aún dimensionando la situación se colocó de pie y camino los puestos que la separaban de Bakugou, estaba sorprendida y sonrojada caminando con las miradas de todos puesta en ella.

— ¿Qué pasó Bakugou-kun? —Pregunto con su voz nerviosa mirándolo a él y luego hacia cualquier otro lado.

Pero el rubio no contesto, al menos no en palabras.

Empujando el cuerpo de Uraraka desde la corbata del uniforme hizo que el cuerpo femenino quedará frente al suyo para besarla. No lo hizo dulce. Ni largo. Tan solo unió sus labios permaneciendo quietos ambos por unos segundos hasta haberla soltado.

Una arrogante sonrisa se posó en sus labios de inmediato al verla reaccionar alejándose de él con el rostro completamente enrojecido y el corazón palpitándole.

Pero Bakugou no hizo nada más, tan solo se colocó de pie y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón salió del aula sin pronunciar una palabra más.

* * *

Y con este primer one-shot abro la semana de one-shot Kacchako, lo que significa todos los días habrá un nuevo capítulo, siete en total.

Ahora, traigo una propuesta interesante para todos y eso es *redoble de tambores* ¡Que ustedes me ayudarán con estos one-shot! Solo tendrán que nombrar algún objeto entre los comentarios y el día de mañana el capítulo será sobre ese objeto haciendo este fic algo interactivo entre ustedes y yo, y de esa forma se repitieron en los siguientes capítulos solo que se pedirá algo diferente ¿Qué les parece la idea?

Al final de cada capítulo se nombrará a la persona que dejó su objeto u otra cosa pedida como una dedicatoria del one-shot gracias a su cooperación y si al final de los siete días esto resulta tal vez lo vuelva a hacer por más de una semana.

En fin, eso sería todo.

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

— Te pasa por ser jodidamente mala con el cuchillo, estúpida cara redonda —Con su voz detonando furia Bakugou se aseguraba de cubrir la herida de la chica con gasa por su mano.

— Bakugou-kun es bueno con los primeros auxilios también —Contesto Uraraka riéndose para si misma y ganándose una mala mirada del rubio ceniza.

Los ojos de Bakugou descendieron al objeto que rodeaba el cuello de la chica y chasqueo la lengua volviendo a su labor de apretar la gasa en la mano derecha de Uraraka.

.

(…)

.

Uraraka estaba junto a Tsuyu y Iida cortando los vegetales en la espera de que Todoroki y Yaoyorozu prendiera el fuego que usarían para cocinar. Tsuyu demostraba experiencia con los cuchillos rebanando las zanahorias y Iida era extremadamente cuidadoso como rápido para pelar las papas, mientras que Uraraka menos experta en la cocina trataba de desempeñarse cortando las cebollas demasiado lento.

Los ojos de la castaña lloraban provocando las risas de sus amigas que la animaban a seguir cortando las cebollas para que pudiera aprender a cocinar, una de las metas que se había puesto para si misma en ese año escolar.

— Uraraka-san ¿Tienes frío? —Deku preguntó acercándose a su amiga a quien notaba algo tiritona

— Es culpa de la cebolla, sí ¡De la cebolla! —Grito con entusiasmo, sin embargo estornudo al tiempo que su cuerpo volvía a temblar.

Deku la miró y una risa se le escapó, no negó lo que su preciada amiga había dicho, pero se quitó la bufanda que tenía enrollada en su cuello y la paso por el cuello femenino de la castaña que solo atino a sonrojarse sorprendida por la acción del chico.

— Hace frío hoy en la montaña, podrías enfermar —Le dijo antes de irse con aquella típica sonrisa que Deku tenía en sus labios.

Uraraka se acomodó la bufanda bien oliendo el aroma de su amigo y sonriendo en el acto, estaba feliz pero no muy lejos de ella la mirada de un rubio ceniza era de enojó mientras ponía más ramas en la fogata que usarían para mantenerse cálidos esa noche en el bosque.

— Uraraka-chan ¿Podrías cortar los pescados? —Pidió Tsuyu con la cabeza inclinada más hacia la izquierda.

— ¡Si! ¡Yo puedo! —Animándose a si misma Uraraka acepto el nuevo desafío culinario que tenía.

Tsuyu se quedó a su lado explicándole como cortar el pescado de forma cuidadosa y una vez que aseguró las capacidades de su amiga la dejo a solas para que se concentrará en cortar el pescado.

Uraraka puso su mano arriba del pescado aplastándolo con la palma para comenzar a cortar en la medio del pescado, iba lento mirando que el cuchillo no subiera ni bajará de la medida que había tomado.

— ¡Blasty cuidado! —La voz de Kirishima se escuchó fuerte y claro llamando la atención de todos.

Bakugou se corrió unos centímetros antes de que el tronco pudiera darle de lleno por la imprudencia de Kirishima y Kaminari al llevarlo de forma descuidada.

— ¡Joder! ¡¿Acaso estás ciego pelo de erizo?! —Como de costumbre la explosiva voz de Bakugou detonó furia.

— ¡Uraraka-chan! —El segundo grito provino de Tsuyu que miraba a la castaña.

Uraraka bajo la mirada al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros observando la palma de su mano que sangraba, no se había percatado del limpio corte que se había hecho a lo ancho de la palma hasta el grito de Tsuyu alertandola.

— ¡¿Estás bien Uraraka?! —Kirishima fue el primero en ir hacia donde estaba.

— Uraraka-san tenemos que desinfectar esa herida y venderla —Continuo Yaoyorozu tomando los primeros auxilios para ayudar a su amiga.

— ¿Cómo te has cortado? —Pregunto esta vez Iida que al igual que todos ya estaba al lado de ella.

Pero aún cuando todos hablaban Uraraka seguía mirándose la palma de la mano que sangraba, Bakugou chasqueo la lengua y le arrebató el botiquín a Yaoyorozu para luego tomar de la mano a Uraraka y llevársela hasta su tienda de acampar.

Nadie dijo nada.

Tan solo se quedaron mirando la tienda que había sido cerrada frente sus ojos por un enojado Bakugou que los sorprendió a todos con su actuar.

.

(…)

.

Y así era como habían llegado a ese momento, con un Bakugou siendo cuidadoso al tratar la herida mano de una Uraraka sorprendida por las buenas habilidades que siempre mostraba su compañero en todo.

— Si no sabes usar el puto cuchillo debiste ayudar en cualquier otra cosa —Con su típica voz enojada hablaba mientras guardaba los utensilios que había usado para limpiar, desinfectar y vendar la herida de la chica.

Uraraka se miro la mano, estaba perfectamente vendada.

— Fue mi error por distraerme, gracias Bakugou-kun —Contesto ella sonriéndole.

— ¿Acaso no sabías que no tienes que distraerte cuando cocinas? Si no sabes cocinar no lo hagas —Chasqueo la lengua al hablar.

— Pensé que te habías herido —Tímidamente Uraraka hablo bajando su mirada para la sorpresa de él— Además, tengo razones para querer cocinar, de todas formas gracias de nuevo Bakugou-kun.

Colocándose de pie Uraraka se acercó a la cremallera de la carpa para abrirla, pero no alcanzo a tocar de la cremallera cuando fue tirada desde la bufanda hacia el cuerpo masculino del rubio ceniza.

Ni siquiera lo dudó cuando le quitó la bufanda que estaba envolviendo el cuell9 de la chica para cambiarla por una color café claro que era de él, la envolvió igual de cuidadoso como había sido con vendar su mano y de forma casi imperceptible beso el cabello chocolate de Uraraka.

— No necesito que me cocines, puedo cocinarte yo estúpida niña —Dicho con vergüenza disfrazada en enojó Bakugou fue quien abrió la cremallera y salió de la carpa antes que la chica.

Todos seguían ahí, mirando para ver qué sucedía pero en cuanto la mirada de Bakugou se mostró malhumorada cada quien volvió a ocuparse de lo que fuera que faltaba para no hacer estallar el malhumor del chico explosivo.

— Ella no necesita de tus mierdas —Estampo contra el pecho de Deku la prenda que antes le había ofrecido para el frío yéndose de inmediato hacia donde Kirishima.

Deku vio salir a Uraraka con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada en aquella bufanda que le envolvía el cuello, tal vez haberse cortado había terminado por ser algo bueno, demasiado bueno para ella.

* * *

Y antes que se acabe el día traigo el segundo capítulo para ustedes.

Primero que todo agradecer sus comentarios como siempre y también la colaboración de todas en esta idea que me surgió de la nada.

Al final utilice dos objetos que me dieron la idea de este one-shot los cuales son: Bufanda por **Elsascarleth** y cuchillo por **Kionu Ritew**. Muchas gracias a ambas preciosas por participar y espero les haya gustado la combinación de sus objetos *corazoncitos*

¡Ahora! Lo siguiente que usaremos es *redoble de tambores* ¡Una estación del año! Ya sea verano, invierno, primavera o otoño, asi que, estaré esperando a ver cuáles serán sus estaciones votadas para el siguiente capítulo de mañana, aún quedan días así que pueden salir sus ideas junto a las historias.

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

Cabello corto de color castaño, ojos suaves y brillantes como café derretido en caramelo y un suave rosa como labios de pétalos.

Todos los días desde la primera semana de clases del año pasado Bakugou Katsuki se encuentra con la increíble estudiante de psicología Uraraka Ochako en el camino hacia su campus. Ella siempre luce distante y solitaria recostada con su espalda apegada al árbol, un vaso plástico de café a su lado y en sus delicadas manos un libro que se ve grueso y aburrido, pero que increíblemente la hace sonreír o reírse cada tanto.

Son treinta minutos de su día a día.

Solo treinta minutos antes de que ella se coloque de pie cerrando el libro y tomando el vaso vacío que lo tira a un tacho de basura antes de desaparecer.

Bakugou como el estudiante de criminología que es esta empecinado en saber más sobre ella, casi convirtiéndose en un stalker de la chica. Pero aún cuando ha podido descubrir tanto sobre ella jamás ha escuchado su voz.

¿Cómo es? ¿Acaso dulce como todo en ella? ¿Tímida? ¿Baja y suave? ¿Alta y ruidosa? ¿O gruesa?

Es la pregunta que todos los días se hace cuando la mira durante esos cortos treinta minutos.

Hay veces que se plantea en ir a hablarle, pero su forma de ser impulsiva y explosiva le resulta difícil para tratar con una chica que se mira tan diferente a él. No frágil como un cristal. Sino dulce como el café con caramelo que toma todos los días mientras la mira.

Y ahí está de nuevo, como todos los días mirándola desde la banca con sus apuntes, el café y su bolso en la mesa.

Y ahí está ella, con su café y el libro leyéndolo apegada al árbol.

Y ahí están ambos, con unos pocos metros manteniéndolos alejados.

Pero entonces la paz se rompe con el ruidoso teléfono de Bakugou sonando, gira su mirada de vuelta al bolso y lo abre para sacar su teléfono y contestarlo.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? —Le pregunta mosqueado.

— _Vaya, perdona por ser un buen amigo y informarte que el jefe de carrera te está buscando bro._

Bakugou suspira frustrado y escucha desde el otro lado la risa de Kirishima.

— _Mueve tu psicópata trasero hacia acá, luce que es algo importante y ade…_

Pero ni siquiera lo deja terminar cuando corta el teléfono y toma el bolso. Guarda el teléfono mientras comienza a caminar con el vaso en su mano, tira de este en el tacho de basura más cercano sin detenerse de su caminata.

— Bakugou-kun —Una voz dulce, tímida y pacífica lo interrumpe logrando que se detenga.

Cuando se gira ahí está ella.

Uraraka Ochako tiene las mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos mirando hacia abajo a sus manos donde sostienes unos papeles que se los acerca cuidadosamente.

— Se te han quedado en la mesa —Dice delicadamente con su voz baja.

— Gracias… —Bakugou aún sorprendido habla mirando los papeles que han vuelto a sus manos— ¿Cómo es que sabes… —Pero cuando vuelve su mirada hacia arriba ella ya no está, ni su café junto al árbol— ...mi nombre?

Otro suspiro de frustración se le escapa al darse cuenta que ella ya no está y que el momento perfecto para hablar con ella se ha escapado con su femenino cuerpo.

Vuelve a tomar su camino mirando las hojas de papel para asegurarse de que estén en orden y todas pero entonces en la penúltima ve una hoja colocada delicadamente en sus hojas de papel, su color anaranjado casi llegando al café lo saluda como algo que antes no había tenido entre sus papeles.

Lo toma y mira encontrándose con una suave caligrafía femenina.

 _El café con caramelo_ _t ambién me gusta a mi_

 _y me recuerda a ti._

 _Uraraka Ochako._

Bakugou lee la hoja una y otra vez sin notar la sonrisa que se forma en su rostro, es una hoja grande del árbol donde ella todos los días se recuesta, lo mira viendo que sigue siendo un árbol grande y verde pero entonces mira la hoja que tiene en su mano y recuerda que el otoño ya viene.

* * *

¡Y aquí traje otro capítulo!

Perdón por la demora pero tuve un día muy ocupado así que ahora que me he desocupado pude traerlo antes de irme a dormir, hehe.

Esta vez la votación ha sido en mayoria por otoño así que he construido un pequeño one-shot au ambientado en el inicio de otoño, el cual hice más cortito porque no quería sobrecargarlo con acontecimientos, sino dejarlo ahí con un final abierto por así decirlo ¿Qué les ha parecido? Al final Uraraka también era una stalker como Bakugou ¿Qué creen que pasó después de esa pequeña interacción que tuvieron? Cuéntenme en sus comentarios.

Para el siguiente capítulo pediré *redoble de tambores* ¡Un aparto electrodomestico! ya sea un celular, un refrigerador, una televisión, etc. Así que estaré leyendo sus comentarios para elegir uno y subir el capítulo durante el dia.

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

Es una mañana normal, al menos así lo pensaba Bakugou cuando salió de su departamento esa misma mañana hasta que las miradas y los susurros comenzaron a crecer mediante iba camino al trabajo. Bakugou no se para a preguntar qué carajos lo están mirando o porque mierda escucha su nombre de vez en cuando entre esos susurros tan altos que hacen cuando el pasa cerca, pero quiere saberlo, aún cuando no piensa preguntar se siente extraño de que todos lo miren, lo molesta y si no sabe la razón se vuelve aún más molesto.

Porque Bakugou está seguro que no ha hecho nada.

Un chasqueo de lengua y una mala mirada es todo lo que necesita para que los susurros sean callados de un vez por todas.

— ¡Blasty! —Kirishima se acerca con las manos ocupadas por dos vasos plásticos.

Uno se lo acerca al rubio ceniza cuando la distancia ha sido cortada, el otro aún lo mantiene en su mano.

— ¿Qué mierda está pasando? —Decide preguntar, su ceño fruncido y la voz alta hacen todo su trabajo para demostrar el mal humor de Bakugou.

— ¿De qué hablas? —El pelirrojo se hace el desentendido evitando la pregunta y bebiendo un poco de su café.

— ¡A esto! —Grita mostrando con sus manos a todos aquellos que siguen mirándolo aún cuando están caminando ya— Llevo toda la jodida mañana siendo observado por estos extras sin tener una razón de por qué mierda susurran a mi espalda.

Kirishima toma otro sorbo de su café logrando que Bakugou solo arrugue más su frente impacientándose por una explicación.

— Creo que es tu imaginación —Termina por decir con su filosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Algo que por supuesto no es bien aceptado por Bakugou que alza una ceja tomando desde el cuello a Bakugou con sus manos calentándose como magma.

— No me jodas Kirishima, lo sabes y quiero que lo digas de una puta vez —Sus blancos dientes chirrean y su rostro demuestra que no es un juego todo aquello.

Kirishima suspira y con la ayuda de su mano logra aflojar el agarre de su amigo.

— ¿Aún no has visto la televisión? —Pregunta rodeando por el cuello al rubio ceniza para hacerlo caminar con él.

Bakugou chasquea la lengua.

— ¿Cuándo carajos he visto la televisión yo? —Pregunta de vuelta Bakugou como si fuese la pregunta más idiota, porque lo es.

— Entonces tenemos mucho que ver —Dice Kirishima con una sonrisa en el rostro, una que no le hace ni puta gracia a Bakugou.

.

(…)

.

Han pasado dos minutos desde que la televisión le mostró a Bakugou el por qué de tantas miradas, dos minutos con veintisiete segundos si quieren ser tan exactos como Iida que sigue mirando al rubio junto a sus otros dos amigos y compañeros.

Nadie dice nada en la habitación, porque nadie se atreve a decir nada y enfrentarse a la furia que debe estar acumulándose para explotar una vez alguien hablé.

La puerta es abierta y el silencio finalmente es roto.

— ¿Habéis visto ya el comercial de Uraraka? Bakugou tenía bien guardado el cu…

El comentario que estaba siendo hecho por Mineta quedó a medias cuando en su rostro le impacto la explosión de Bakugou arrojándolo fuera del recinto, Kaminari que estaba a su lado simplemente se quedó callado sin hacer nada al igual que los demás que miraban la escena.

— ¡SHINEEEEEE! —El grito fue explosivo al igual que sus manos contra la televisión que fue destrozada en pedacitos.

— Baku...

La voz de Kirishima quiso ser la calma de todo el caos pero Bakugou ni siquiera lo escucho, tan solo decidió salir fuera de aquel lugar mirando de mala manera a todo quién se atreviera a mirarlo y pobre de quién susurra su nombre o el de _ella_ porque sería hombre o mujer muerta sin importarle una mierda todo el discurso de All Might sobre ser los héroes.

.

(…)

.

— ¿Uraraka-san? —La dulce voz de Yaoyorozu distrajo a la mencionada de su momento silencioso con el té.

— ¿Dime Yaomomo? —Pregunto disfrutando del té hecho por su amiga.

— ¿Qué opino Bakugou-san sobre el comercial? —Pregunto de vuelta la de cabellos azabaches.

La boca de Uraraka se abrió y sus mejillas fueron teñidas de un suave rosado mientras movía su cuerpo entero de manera inquieta en el sofá individual. Yaoyorozu comprendió en ese mismo momento que Bakugou no sabía nada y se río como una niña que había recibido una galleta tras una travesura.

La voz de Uraraka ni siquiera alcanzo a salir de sus labios cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar en su bolso, lo tomo en cosa de segundos viendo el identificador de llamadas que la hizo temblar al contestar la llamada.

— ¿Kacchan? —Voz dulce, suave e inocente teñida con un poco de nerviosismo fue la que salió cuando contesto la llamada.

 _— Quiero tu trasero en el departamento ahora mismo, cara de ángel y no me hagas esperar o sabrás lo que pasará._

Bakugou ni siquiera la dejo contestar, la llamada se cortó tan rápido como fue tomada y el rostro de Uraraka enrojeció a más no poder mirando a su amiga que seguía riendo.

— Yo… yo… de-debo irme ahora Yaomomo, perdón… —No pudo decir más antes de colocarse de pie y caminar con sus cosas hacia la entrada con su amiga.

Yaoyorozu le abrió la puerta aún riendo suavemente mientras que Uraraka se despedía y empezaba a caminar de vuelta a su hogar.

— ¡¿Uraraka-san?! —Alzo la voz Yaoyorozu antes de que la chica desapareciera de su vista.

Uraraka se giró para mirarla.

— Que lo pasen bien —Fue todo lo que Yaoyorozu dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Uraraka enrojeció a más no poder mientras el teléfono volvía a sonar haciéndola reaccionar, una vez más Bakugou la estaba llamando y ni siquiera se atrevió a contestar tan solo decidió comenzar a correr con los nervios y la ansiedad de lo que iba a suceder.

* * *

¡Traigo nuevo capítulo!

Lamentablemente justo entre en periodo de pruebas en la Universidad y por ello no pude continuar haciendo actualizaciones así que hoy estoy actualizando toooodas mis historias.

Por mi demora este capítulo contendrá un capítulo extra que será subido en breve y el cual al final pondrá cuál es el siguiente objeto a pedir.

Este capítulo ha sido escrito con la palabra televisión que fue recomendada por **Hina-chan** , espero que haya sido de su gusto y el de todos por supuesto, esperen el extra que estaré subiéndolo dentro de poco y cuéntenme qué tal les ha parecido.

Una vez más les pido disculpa por las demora, no volverá a pasar, prometido *llorar mucho*

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


End file.
